One Week at Flumpty's
One Week at Flumpty's was a planned and now cancelled project by Jonochrome. It would have been the closing to the trilogy. __TOC__ List of Teasers and development * May 1st 2015: At Jonochrome's twitter account and the Game Jolt of ONaF 2 (though the Game Jolt picture has been taken down), he posted a teaser that is a parody of the 1st FNaF4 teaser, Nightmare Freddy, and that the text said that ONaF 2 used to be the final chapter. It also has Flumpty in it, but he has 6 arms on both of his sides, but it only shows the left side of Flumpty's new design. When brightened you can see the words, "I want to make other stuff please forgive me." * The second teaser has nothing in it instead of the text : "This time, it is no yolk." and a small text saying "One Week at Flumpty's" under it. When brightened you can see a line of even smaller text stating, "Bear with me though, I've still only barely started making it. It's going to be awhile!" * May 19th: A video teaser was released, and was titled "A Brief Teaser". This video was 15 seconds in length, and gave very little new information. * May 20th: A video was released, entitled: "Vlog|Why a Third ONaF Game?". The video is 8:38 in length, and is a developer commentary where Jonochrome explains why he said he was not going to make a third game, and then did. During the video, he talks about how his Riddle series continued on for many separate games, because many people wanted more. This can mean that the ONaF series will continue even though he does not want it too. * In a twitter post Jonochrome stated, "Since I've been negative lately, it's time for a positive One Week at Flumpty's tweet. There's slated to be 15 cameras." * May 24th: Jonochrome tweeted, "Alright, massive spoiler time. The reason there can't be a custom night is because each night is planned to focus on different characters." * May 30th: Jonochrome tweeted a picture with a caption. The caption read, "If it makes anyone feel better, here's a tease." The picture is a toilet paper roll next to a toilet. The toilet is casting a shadow to the right. This lead the fan base to believe that The Beaver would make an appearance in One Week at Flumpty's. * May 31st: Jonochrome released a picture of the office for One Week at Flumpty's. ''The caption read, "This is a question more than a teaser. undecorated office looks like this right now; not set in stone. Any thoughts? ". The Picture can be found below in the gallery. * '''June 13th': Jonochrome released a video explaining why he cancelled the game. Also giving a downloadable file in the description, of what he had completed. On this same day, the One Week at Flumpty's subreddit was created where in a small Reddit Dev team started progress on attempting to finish One Week at Flumpty's, with Jonochrome's permission, gratitude and encouragement. * April 1st 2018:''' '''Jonochrome made a fake trailer of One Week At Flumpty's intended as an April Fools joke and published it on his YouTube channel. His comment on the video reveals the trailer itself was real, despite the video being a prank. Teasers (in order) File:CD9EztoVEAICMUq.png|The First Teaser (Picture) File:The first teaser of OWaF (Brightened).png|The First Teaser Brightened (Picture) File:OWaF the second teaser.png|The Second Teaser (Picture) File:This time, it is no yolk (Brightened).png|The Second Teaser Brightened (Picture) File:A Brief Teaser|The Third Teaser (Video) File:Vlog_Why_a_Third_ONAF_Game?|The Explanation of Creation (Video) File:One_Week_at_Flumpty's|An april fools Joke (Video) File:Teaser_twitter_pic(OWaF).png|The Fourth Teaser (Picture) File:Original_Office_(OWaF).jpg|The Office drawing (Picture) Owafcam1.JPG|CAM 01 of the game. Owafoffice1.JPG|The left side of the incomplete office. Owafoffice2.JPG|The right side of the incomplete office. Owafcam2.JPG|CAM 02 of the game.|link=CAM 02 of the game. Owafcam3.JPG|CAM 03 of the game. Owafcam4.JPG|CAM 04 of the game. Owafcam5.JPG|CAM 05 of the game. Owafcam6.JPG|CAM 06 of the game. Owafcam7.JPG|CAM 07 of the game. Owafcam8.JPG|CAM 08 of the game. Owafcam9.JPG|CAM 09 of the game. Owafcam10.1.JPG|CAM 10 of the game. With the default hallway. Owafcam10.2.JPG|CAM 10 of the game. With the hallway turned to the other side. Owafcam11.JPG|CAM 11 of the game. Owafcam12.JPG|CAM 12 of the game. Owafcam13.1.JPG|CAM 13 of the game with Birthday Boy Blam. With the default hallway. Owafcam13.2.JPG|CAM 13 of the game with Birthday Boy Blam. With the hallway turned. Owafcam14.JPG|CAM 14 of the game. Owafcam15.JPG|CAM 15 of the game. OWAFOffice.png|A newer version of The Office as seen in Jonochrome's The Sad Fate of One Week at Flumpty's video. OWaF_Night5_Office.png|What the office would've looked like on night 5. Images found in the files for the game. Cancellation Jonchrome decided to cancel OWaF. He had finished most graphics, and had completed Birthday Boy Blam in Night One. In the description on his YouTube video he gave a downloadable link to the graphics, code of the game, and the unfinished Night One. He also mentioned that there was something he left of the game in secret, as he thought the idea was great so he kept it for another game and not One Week at Flumpty's. Note: the video below has been taken down, if you wish to see the video, watch the reuploaded one here. Flumpty's Death On August 31, 2015, Jonochrome released a canonical image to Twitter to follow up the cancellation of One Week at Flumpty's, confirming that Flumpty is no more and he will not be making any further Flumpty creations. Canon.png|The announcement of Flumpty's death. 2018 Video On April first 2018 Jonochrome would release a video of One Week at Flumpty's, being an animation featuring Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam. The day after release, Jonochrome would confirm that this video is the canon One Week at Flumpty's. Continued Creation Despite the game being cancelled, the game is currently being developed by Sipliy_makasin on Game Jolt. Link to the game: https://gamejolt.com/games/one-week-at-flumpty-s-fan-made/166765[[Category:ONaF series]] Category:Games Category:One Week at Flumpty's Category:"Cancelled Game"